Guardian
by PocketGothic
Summary: Selene and Michael grow closer, while the violence around them grows.. (Please be kind, I am not to good with summaries...)Author's Note: -COMPLETE- But possibly subject to revamping.
1. Chapter 1: A Declaration

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or any of their awesome characters.. Nuff said!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Guardian**

Selene stood in the dark of the living area in Michael's apartment, they were hiding there

after the incident two nights ago. It was still so hard to believe, she killed Viktor her sire

and beloved dark father. She stilled loved him but hated him and the ongoing battle

inside herself was taking it's toll on Selene, but she would never let it show. And she was

battling her feelings for Michael. She had fallen in love with him, but was scared to tell him

so, not sure of his reaction. Selene smiled in spite of her situation... Michael came up behind

her careful not to startle her and said, "Selene are you alright?" The former Death Dealer

looked out the window staring into the raven dark of the night sky. " I don't know what to

think or feel anymore.. The one man that I loved and trusted above all others, the one who

made me what I am now, lied to me all my immortal life. For 127 years, ever since I became

a Vampire, he bore my trust and affection all the while with the knowledge that he butchered

my family. Trying to hide it by blaming it on the Lycans, making me slaughter so many of them

all on a lie... I loved Viktor, he was like a father to me.. All I have to say now is why?…"

Selene said sadly, her voice showing thick with hurt and betrayal. Turning to Michael, a few

tears trailed silently down the alabaster skin of her cheeks. Her icy veneer finally gone. For

only the second time since she became an immortal Selene let her emotions show through.

Michael pulled her into a comforting embrace, holding her tightly. Michael stroked Selene's

raven mane, whispering words of comfort into her ear lovingly. (_God I love her so. But does_

she love me?) Selene looked up at Michael after a while, chocolate brown eyes boring into

his soul. "Michael I have something I want to tell you.." "What is it Selene?" "I.. I love you

Michael. I know it is kind of short notice, and with all that has happened. I just did not

know if you felt the same way." Michael smiled and stroked her cheek. "Selene I do love

you. The moment I first saw you I loved you." Selene tilted her head up and kissed him

softly. This time it was a real kiss, one of love. Not one to cuff him to a chair like their first

one. "Selene, remember this, no matter what I will always love you." Selene looked up at

Michael and rested her head on his broad chest. The hybrid kissed her hair. Then Selene

kissed him even more tentatively, Michael returned the kiss greedily, each exploring the

others mouth.They shared a very passionate kiss as Michael made eye contact with Selene,

chocolate brown met honey brown. Each confirming their love, as Michael took her by the

hand and led her to his bedroom. Selene kissed him lightly on the mouth and Michael emitted

something of a low growl in pleasure. Slowly Selene and Michael lowered down to the bed

and began to take each others clothes off. Michael slowed as Selene hesitated slightly.

"Selene what is it?" She looked up at him, with an emotion he had never seen on the ever

courageous former Death Dealer. Michael saw fear and nervousness. He kissed her pale

forehead and said to her lovingly. "Its ok Selene, I know you are nervous, just let me love

you, you should never be afraid of that." "I know Michael its just everything that has been

happening it is just all happening so fast, for the first time since I became a Vampire, I.. my

emotions are so erratic.." The beautiful Vampire said truthfully. It surprised Michael, for

Selene to be so open.. He had always seen her as the steely and tough lady Death Dealer.

She bent to kiss him again as they continued to take each others clothes off, Selene was still a

little nervous, but she trusted Michael, hell she loved him! She opened her wounded soul and

gave him all her love, it felt good to love and be loved in return. She was scared for a while

that Viktor had completely turned her heart to ice, but somehow Michael broke through her

once frosty soul and helped her to love. This would be Selene's first time, she was virgin when

she was turned and had been ever since, too busy fighting the war to let love enter her heart..

Accept for loving her dark father Viktor, but everything he ever told her was a lie and betrayed

her all along.. Selene pushed those thoughts back in her head and kissed Michael on the neck,

the smell of his blood arousing her desire to taste him, to mark him as hers. Michael and

Selene shared a passionate kiss as they began to make love, Selene flinched a minute as her

maiden blood was spilt, but then smiled up at Michael. They made love, at first slow and gentle

then fiery and passionate. Selene ran her fangs along his neck before sinking them into

Michael's skin, tasting the coppery sweetness as she made love to him. Michael in turn sank

his fangs into her neck, repeating her earlier action, tasting her blood marking her as his and his

only. Selene emitted a long throaty moan of pleasure as Michael growled. Locked in a

passionate embrace, bodies joined, they both reached their climaxes together, kissing lovingly,

tasting each other's blood on their lips, fangs dueling and scraping against one another. They

Vampire and her hybrid collapsed soaking with sweat on the bed, holding one another.

Michael whispering words of love into Selene's ear. Michael pulled her to him again, holding

her tightly. Selene was his, no one else would ever touch her but him, and if they did, he

would tear their throat out. More than that he would kill them and feast on their body.

Michael chastised himself, a bit ashamed of his primal thoughts, not knowing where the

violent thoughts had come from. He had never thought like that in the past. Selene sensed his

confusion. "What's wrong?" Selene asked as she rested her cheek against his while they were

cuddled close on his bed. "Hm? Oh nothing." Michael answered, playing with her hair. "Tell

me." Selene ordered as she lifted her head to give him a stern, yet playful mock glare. Michel

smiled lovingly then told her what had bothered him. When he finished, his heart skipped a

beat as he watched yet another smile play across Selene's mouth. "What?" Michael asked as

he too started to smile back, "How can that make you smile?" "You want to know why you

thought that just now don't you." He nodded and she continued explaining to him. "It means

you've marked me." Selene said snuggling close to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I've what?" Michael was now even more confused as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Remember you are half Lycan." "Yeah." Michael said smiling. "Lycans mate for life." She

leaned back against him as she continued to explain, Michael held her close. "When a Lycan

male chooses his female, he mentally marks her as his. It is instinctual." She watched as

Michael nodded. "A male Lycan will go to any lengths necessary to protect his mate.

Including,"she smiled, "getting rid of other potential rivals." "So I thought about ripping

someones throat out and tearing them to pieces because.." "You've marked me." Michael

turned to face her and kissed her lightly before asking her a question he desperately wanted

to know the answer to. "Selene, does that mean Vampires mate for life also." "Some choose

to." Selene answered simply, as he wrapped his arms around his mate."Some? Ok. How do

you know which ones?" Selene replied, "They physically mark their mate." "They do that by

biting don't they?" "Yes, when a vampire wants to mark their mate they bite them, creating a

blood bond that cannot be broken." Selene turned to face him smiling as he touched the two

identical little wounds in his neck. She showed him her neck where he had bitten her, she had

the same identical mark. "Very few Vampires enter into that kind of relationship like the one we

have now, for many reasons. What we did while we were making love was marking each other

as our mates. We share a blood bond, mated for life." Michael smiled at her softly, Selene

was his.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Love and Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. A little note, these little **** and **** represent flashbacks. Just wanted to make it a little less confusing. Again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter and for the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Selene was perched atop the ledge to Michael's apartment. Looking off into the pitch black of

the night sky. It was midnight and in the distance Selene could hear the music of some

partiers and the streets below were quiet as the dead.. Selene was restless and

nervous about all that was going on. Not that she would really show it.. But truth be told,

she felt so lost.. After all that happened, the beautiful Vampiress felt so lost right now..

Michael walked out onto the ledge, still nervous about being up on ledges like this.. But he

would get use to it eventually."Selene what are you doing out here?" Michael asked his

beautiful mate. Michael wrapped his arms around his mate. (Aw, mate.. definitely something

I could get used to.) Michael thought lovingly. Selene smiled up at her love. "I was just

looking, watching.." Selene trailed off, staring into space. Michael could sense her troubled

spirit. "What is it love?" Selene looked to her love, her eyes displaying her soul to him. He

could see all the pain and confusion in the haze of her chestnut orbs. No words were needed

for Michael to know what was going on with his mate, their bond was so strong, they could

touch each others soul in a way Michael nor Selene would ever have thought possible.

Michael held Selene close, he would protect her with every ounce of his immortal soul, she

was his angel, she was his everything. They both knew one of the reasons Selene was so

unsettled. They were the hunted.. Selene was an outcast from her coven simply for trying to

bring out the truth and all the lies surrounding her coven, and Michael was a hybrid, confused

and in love. They were both renegades.. They both looked down at the streets below,

watching for any sign of Vampires or Lycans that might be looking for them. Selene took one

more look and then said to her mate, "Michael, it's not long before they will find us, we need

to be ready at any time."Michael held her to him protectively. " I wont let them hurt you. I'll kill

every one of them. I swear it." Selene rested her head against her mate's chest. He kissed the

top of her ebony hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent. She smiled beneath her hair at him. Then

Selene untangled herself form her mate and walked back inside. Michael followed the lovely

Vampiress. "Selene baby, what is it?" Selene turned her back to him staring out an open

window, raw pain form the night two days ago stabbed her in the chest like the bite of a

shuriken. Crimson tears leaked out her tightly shut eyes, despite her efforts to hide them,

Michael with his hybrid senses could smell them.. Selene was suffering, all these years she

was lied to, all the betrayal, all from Viktor, her very own sire and dark father. Selene still

loved him, and it anguished her to kill him, but he had betrayed her her entire Vampiric life,

and tried to kill Michael. Michael pulled her into his arms gently. Trying in his own small

way to comfort his love from her emotional torment. Selene buried her head in his neck,

crying crimson tears of grief. She cried until her lungs couldn't take it anymore and Selene

cried herself out on her mate's shoulder. Michael whispered how much he loved her to his

angel, stroking her raven mane softly. He knew she needed this, to get it out, help her recover

from the emotional shock she had received just two nights ago. Selene was caught up in her

memories. **Selene was sitting up in her bed, just turned a few months before,**

blood red tears were streaming down her pale face. A tall aristocratic man

walked in, hearing her crying, it was Viktor. He sat down on the side of her

luxurious bed, noticing young Selene's tears he and asked, "What is it my

darling. Was it another nightmare?" Viktor pulled his dark daughter into his

embrace, stroking her jaw length raven hair, easing her night terrors. Viktor

knew she was having another nightmare, having to relive her family's murder

in her dreams. "Shh.. I know you want revenge my child, the Lycans will pay

I promise you." Viktor had eased her crying and tucked the covers back up

around her, kissing her forehead as she began to fall back asleep. Viktor stood

up and quietly left the room as his dark daughter slept. Memories of a certain

other young daughter crept into his mind, he pushed them away sadly, he had

done it for the good of the coven he reminded himself. Selene was assaulted with

yet another memory. **Selene stood in a large training room, practicing attack**

moves. She stopped briefly to get a drink of blood and she looked off to the

side, seeing her dark father Viktor watch on with pride. He smiled at her and

she went back to practice with renewed vigor. Selene's memories flew around in

her head, making the Vampiress light headed as her grief consumed her. She had loved

Viktor so much. But no matter what, she had to be strong and remember that he was the

one who killed her family, she would never forget it. But she still loved her dark father, she

figured she always love him but the hate for him grew deep also. He had butchered her

family then lied to her, she had gotten her revenge. So she had to get past all this. It would

hurt Selene knew, but it seemed like life.. or immortal life, was full of pain.. (Rest well in hell

my dark father.) Selene thought. Michael brushed a stray strand of hair out of her gorgeous

face bringing the former Death Dealer back into reality. Selene looked up at her mate with

bloody eyes, he kissed her lovingly, and Selene hugged him tight as she whispered, " I love

you Michael." Michael smiled down at his mate kissing her tear streaked face. He knew she

was in pain, he vowed he would be there for her always. Michael hoped he could help his

mate deal with her grief and pain. He held her close as they went off to bed for the

morning, the sun would be up in little under an hour. Selene was still struggling with her

emotional anguish, but she would take it head on, her tormented soul was finally beginning

to heal.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please read and review!! This is my first online story so please be kind.....


	3. Chapter 3: Alone Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter and also Lady K2. And thanx to all who reviewed for the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Selene woke up and quietly untangled herself from her sleeping mate, walking to the

bathroom. The Vampiress looked out at the black ebony night, thoughts drifting on the

wind. (So much has happened so fast..) A pair of strong arms slid around her slender waist.

"Trying to sneak away are we." Michael said to his mate, nuzzling her neck, kissing the spot

where he had marked Selene not so long ago. He could still sense a deep grief surrounding

her. Selene laid back against him, "We may have to leave soon my love. Marcus and the

coven will be after us and maybe even the Lycans too. So we need to be ready, and you

need to learn how to fight." Michael looked at her, " I can fight, some.." Selene looked to

Michael and said seriously the warrior in her rearing its head. "Michael, it is very important

that you learn to fight properly so I am going to train you. We'll need every advantage we

have against Marcus and the coven. Possibly the Lycan coven too.." Selene felt just a little

dizzy at first, and shrugged it off. (I need to feed.) The Vampiress thought. Michael asked

in concern,"What's wrong Selene?" Selene ignored him and walked to their bedroom, she

grabbed her trusty Berettas and clicked the safeties off, and then checking to see how much

ammunition the lethal female Vampire had in her gun. (I got to get out of here, there is

too much happening at once..) She walked out of the bedroom and Michael approached

her, "Selene,where are you going?" "Out, I'll be back in a little while." Michael stepped in

front of her."Selene it is way to dangerous to run around like this.." his mate glared at him,

her eyes turning icy blue. Michael shut up submissively and she left, sleek, black leather

Death Dealer coat flying behind her. (What the hell am I doing?! I can't let her just run off,

what if she runs into trouble..) Michael anguished, fiercely protective of his mate. A few

minutes later he quickly slipped out. "If anybody fucking touches her, I will fucking to tear

them to pieces!!" Michael raged as he ran down the hall of their apartment building with a

hybrid's speed.

----------------------------------------

Up above, a renegade team of Death Dealers watched the whole thing from the top of a

large tower and they all leapt down hell bent on following one of their errant sisters-in-arms,

Selene..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. This was just a little filler chapter, I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can. More to come soon!

Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4: Seperation

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Selene ran down the bleak, wet streets of Budapest. She had to get away, needed some time

to herself. The female Vampire's thoughts and feelings plaguing her. So much was happening,

one moment she was a prestigious Death Dealer, she had a home, her coven, till she

found out the truth.. So as not to worry Michael, it was not very far away, and she had her

guns to protect herself with. A constant drizzle of rain had begun to pour from the raven night

sky, soaking the female Vampire. "Damn," Selene muttered in her crisp British accent.

Pulling her coat around her athletic frame just a little tighter. Even Vampires did not enjoy

being soaked, unless it was nice, hot water, like from a shower and such. The female Vampire

then stopped in her tracks when she picked up a scent, from the smell it was a small group of

Vampires, she could recognize the smells of her brethren, and from the scent she could tell

they were heading her way. The Vampiress swiftly picked up her pace, and ran faster.

Selene came to an alleyway, turned sharply and slipped in the narrow passage. She continued

running down the alley until she came to a manhole, dropping to her knees like a graceful

jaguar, Selene lifted the hatch and jumped in swiftly. Selene closed the hatch after landing,

sniffing the air, (Good Lycan free.) Selene thought relieved, she had enough problems

without them too. Selene waited for a few minutes then tested the air near the hatch. It

smelled somewhat clear of the Vampires that had been following her, so she cautiously

opened the manhole hatch and climbed up and then out. Only to be grabbed by a strong pair

of leather clad arms. Selene hissed ready to fight. She looked up into the eyes of a fellow

Vampire, she could tell he was a Death Dealer. Selene hissed a warning hiss, and her eyes

went electric blue. She grabbed her assailant's wrist and flipped him onto his Vampiric ass,

then Selene did a high back flip. In midair, Selene twisted and pulled her Berettas out and

started opening fire on the Vampire. The deadly Vampiress plugged a bloody hole in his

immortal heart while landing with the grace of a panther. (It's a bloody ambush! I picked a

wonderful fucking time to go out!) Selene's mind taunted and scolded her. Selene fired twice

more and then the Vampire fell, twitching from blood loss. She was about to plug another

bloody hole in his body, when she was tackled from above, her head hitting the pavement

hard, enough to make her see spots. Selene hissed at this new threat and threw him off her

with her powerful strength. She shook off the spots in her vision and round house kicked the

second Vampire square in the jaw, making his head snap back, breaking his neck on impact.

Shooting him once, he fell and Selene spun around to face a third, who shot her in the side

before she could react and defend herself. Blood poured from the wound in her side, but she

ignored it and pulled out her throwing stars from her leather Death Dealer jacket, sending one

whizzing into his shoulder then one to the neck with deadly accuracy. The third Death Dealer

lurched, blood spurting like a geyser out of his neck and down his throat like a river. Selene

blinked once, her vision blurring slightly from loss of blood, but she fought it off. Two more

Death Dealers came running, shooting at her. Sprinting like a cheetah, Selene dodged her

brethren's fire, throwing her self behind a wall. Selene reloaded her guns with lightning speed

and ducked around opening fire onto her former comrades ruthlessly. She heard a hiss and

shriek as one was hit. It hurt her to have to kill her own kind but she kept firing, nailing the

other, but not before taking another bullet in her stomach. A little trail of precious Vampiric

blood began to flow out of her abdominal wound. Selene clutched her side, once again fighting

the searing pain away with a force of inhuman will.

----------------------------------

Michael tore down the street, growling in anger at his mate's actions, running off on her own.

Especially right now, with them being the hunted. But fear for his love's life paralyzing him

with the images running through his head, images going through his head of her being

hurt, or killed, or possibly something worse, her being captured by Marcus and her former

coven and being burned under the sun, like Lucian's mate Sonja... Memories of that flowing

through his head like water, they scared him.. "Please be alright my angel.." He whispered in

prayer, running faster, following her scent. The hybrid was ready and would tear the first

sorry shit apart with his bare hands that dare harm his mate.

----------------------------------

Selene checked for more of her brethren, no more came out to attack her, so she slipped

out from behind the wall, hissing in pain from her silver bullet ridden side at the movement.

The silver would not effect her, being a Vampire, but it would kill a Lycan. But she had to stem

the blood flow and get the bullets out so her body could regenerate properly. Loss of blood

was weakening her fast, quite deadly for her species, next to sunlight. Then Selene heard

hisses and growls coming from another nearby team of Death Dealers, (Wonder how they got

here so fast, they must have been following the last team..) Selene thought and then took off

at a run, going back to her and her mate's apartment. "No, I can't do that, that might lead

them right to my mate.." Selene said anguished as she stopped abruptly. Instead the

Vampiress took off in the opposite direction, fighting to stay standing as she steadily lost

blood, she pressed her fingers to her side, trying to stem the blood flow, slowing its deadly

trickle slightly. It hurt like hell, and she also felt lightheaded and starting to weaken, but

Selene kept running determined to protect her love.. She forced her battered body to go

faster. ( If I can throw them off for awhile, I can keep them away from my mate and protect

him, till they give up for the night, so I could return. But I got to be quick, to beat the morning

sunlight.) Selene thought with a warrior's sense while leading them away from her beloved

mate, Michael.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. This was a bit bigger chapter, the next one will possibly be a filler, but it depends. I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can! More to come soon!

Thanx!


	5. Chapter 5: Love's Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The troop of Death Dealers ran down the slick street, following the scent of their comrade,

they had to get her back before those renegade Death Dealers got to the Death Dealer.

Under orders from the as of now last Elder Marcus, they were searching for Selene to bring

her safely back to her home, in Orgohodaz. Lord Marcus said that he had evidence to

prove Selene was innocent, that their fellow Vampire was no traitor to her coven.. And the

some of the Death Dealers believed, but some did not, leaving a very divided Orgohodaz in

their feuding wake. So they continued running till they picked up her scent a new, after finding

the corpses of the renegade Death Dealers, they were tracking to kill them and then bring their

prestigious comrade home.

--------------------------------------

Selene ran, not looking back, her pace growing slower by each minute. Her once bleeding,

silver bullet ridden side, was bleeding once again after all the running the Vampiress had

done. The actions angering the wounds. Finally, Selene stopped and clutched her side, not

letting herself show any other signs of pain, lest she be found and killed. The Vampiress did

not fear for her life, many years of battle had hardened her to death. It was her mate she was

afraid for. Selene was hell bent and determined to lead them away from her hybrid. She

was starting to feel even weaker, but she battled for control. (Stay strong Selene, you are

worthless to Michael dead, you weakling.) Selene scolded herself for her momentary

weakness. Her Vampiric body was tiring, but she forced herself back into a run, finally

reaching her destination. A abandoned house, a favorite of her and her fellow Death

Dealers, using it on long hunts, when they had to be gone for more than one night. Memories

coursed through her immortal mind. Some were good memories of when her and her most

trusted friend, Kahn, went on long hunts with just the two of them. She had a few other

friends among her fellow Vampiric Death Dealers, but Kahn was her closest. Selene trusted

the male Vampire with her life. Pain began to blur Selene's vision to the extreme and

dizziness swept over her like a Lycan sized jackhammer. Selene lurched weakly, her

resolve melting, from extreme loss of blood, and the bullets in her side digging deeper into

her, keeping the wounds open.. She fought to stay upright with every ounce of her Vampiric

strength, steeling herself the Vampiress began to run toward the house, it was rather imperious

looking, made of black brick with deeply tinted windows, where only a Vampire such as

herself, could see inside or out. To insure no sunlight made it inside. Even a Vampire could

not have survived this long by such a blood loss, but Selene had been turned directly by

Viktor himself,the most powerful of them, making her stronger than her other Vampire

brethren. She raced inside with the last of her strength and shut the door. "Please be safe

my love, I will come back soon.." Selene whispered to her mate out there in the city before

succumbing to darkness. Covered in her own blood, her body going even paler than was

normal for a Vampire, as Selene's unconscious body slid to the floor.

-------------------------------------

Michael tore through the streets bellowing in rage at his lost mate. "Selene where are you my

angel!" His heart called out to his mate. The hybrid had lost Selene's sweet scent amidst the

rain. But he could tell she had been this way, catching the faintest whiffs of her heady scent.

Michael ran faster driven by his need to find his mate. The hybrid skidded to a dead stop as he

saw the carnage before him, five Vampire corpses laid where they had fallen. Michael inhaled

their scent, searching, picking them apart. He found it, his mate's lustrous scent. Everywhere,

Michael could smell his beloved Selene, she must have gotten in a fight with these Vampires,

or they could have attacked her.. Michael growled low and menacing, when he also picked up

the smell of her blood mixed with the other Vampires. These Vampire bastards had harmed

his mate. Michael could feel the change coming on through his escalating rage. The hybrid

roared in fierce anger, gripping the closest Vampire off the ground he tore it to shreds. Then

the next one until he had quite literally demolished three of the five dead Vampiric bastards.

He heard a violent hiss of a rather injured, and quite pissed Vampire. Apparently one of the

Death Dealers had survived. Michael dove at him screaming in a predatory rage. He

picked up the weak Vampire and slammed him down on the ground with all his immortal

might, which was quite considerable. "You dare to harm my mate!!!" The hybrid bellowed

when the male Vampire's spine shattered as the asshole hit the pavement, breaking his neck

also in the process; his body broke a layer of concrete on the sidewalk with the force of

Michael's strength. Michael sneered and howled, "Bastard, hell is too good for you." Still

enraged he tore down the streets with a murderous speed, intent on finding his Selene,

following her exotic scent, he also saw and smelt blood, her precious blood, as he ran down

the exact way his beloved mate run through earlier. The hybrid howled in hurt and rage as he

tracked his apparently injured mate down the dank, wet streets of Budapest. Thank god no

one could be seen anywhere this late, to witness all the carnage of this night's events.

Michael thought as he ran, still in hybrid form, the rain washing down his blue skin. Worry

drove him faster, running faster than a cheetah at full speed. He was close he could smell it,

and fear for Selene which made him tear through the deserted streets even faster.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. This was a bit bigger chapter, the next one will possibly be a filler, but it depends. I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can! Oh and for you hopefuls out there, after I finish this fic, yes there will be a sequel, I am working on as we speak, but you have to wait till I am finished with this one first. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Selene awoke to a monstrous pain in her abdomen, from the bullets, they had worried there

way deeper into her side. Blood dripped from her wounds, she was very dizzy and her body

was even colder than normal.. The Vampiress could not hold her head up anymore, falling

back, as she fell unconscious again.

--------------------------------------

The hybrid ran, following his beloved mate's exotic scent. Finally the trail ended at a house, a

tall, black bricked house. It looked quite dark inside with the tinted windows. He

knew his Selene was here, somewhere in this house. Michael hurriedly ran in, stopping cold

when he saw his beautiful angel, Selene lying on the floor unconscious. The moon awashing

her body in a silver glow, bathing her deathly pale features. Giving her the appearance of a

leather clad angel. Selene's breath came in short stints, once in a while her chest hitching, as a

thin line of blood bled out of the corner of her ashen lips. "No! Selene!" Michael cried

mournfully, pulling his mate to him, hugging her to his chest gently. Selene opened her eyes

slightly, then they fell shut. Blood pouring from her side, and dribbling from her mouth. The

bullets had buried into a vital artery. The hybrid felt tears began to form in his solid black eyes,

as he opened her leather suit, after pulling her thick leather corset off, having fumbled with the

strings. His mate's breathing was slowing, as Michael said, sadly, "No my love, if you die I

know I will follow you.." The doctor in him kicking in, Michael looked over his precious

mate's body until he found her wounds, two gaping bullet holes in Selene's side. What

horrified the hybrid, was that they had already begun to regenerate over the bullets lodged

deeply in her immortal flesh. Selene's body hitched slightly, as Michael quickly checked her

pulse. It was coming in weak and thready. He had to work fast or he would lose his mate.

The hybrid took the silver knife out of Selene's long leather jacket that she always carried in

case her weapons got lost in battle, careful not to jar her battered body. Michael made an

incision in his beloved mate's side where the two bullet holes were, then used the tip of the long

knife to dig the bullets out, his heart wrenching as Selene grimaced and hissed darkly in pain in

her unconscious Vampiric slumber. He pulled out the first one carefully, along with chunks of

vital tissue. It was razor sharp at the edge, to insure Lycans could not dig them out, if so it

would pull out chunks of tissue with it, like it was doing so painfully now with Selene.

Insuring more harm to the victim. Selene had shown him these not too long ago, they were

new next to the fluidic silver bullets the Vampires came up with to the combat the UV bullets

the Lycans began to use. Michael had to burrow a little deeper, to get the last one out, it had

burrowed even farther in than the other one. Michael had to pull harder to get it out, tears

flowing out of his quicksilver eyes at having to hurt his mate. Fresh blood began to ooze out of

her side where he had pulled the deadly, silver barbs out. Michael tearfully slammed the bullets

into the wall, turning them to little shards instantly. Cursing the Vampire bastards that had

shot his beloved mate. With the bullets out, the hybrid breathed a bit easier, noticing Selene's

beautiful ivory face no longer contorted with pain and her breaths came a little easier.

Michael knew Selene was in dire need of blood, as he tore his shirt, pulling strips of the

material off and tying off the deadly wounds in his beloved's side. Praying all the while to

whatever dark god would answer his anguished immortal soul to let his mate live, for if

Selene were to die he would surely follow her. Taking the knife, he slit his wrist, tilting the

Vampiress's head up, Michael held his bleeding wrist to her mouth, letting the rich red plasma

flow into Selene's open mouth, past her beautiful fangs, giving her much needed life blood.

The unconscious Vampiress was unresponsive to anything for a few painful moments..

Michael let it drip down her throat for a good five minutes. "Come on baby drink, come back to

me.." The hybrid pleaded. Selene's lovely, blood stained ashen face began to return slowly to

its normal alabaster color. Michael became slightly winded from his blood loss, but the hybrid

did not care. As long as his mate was healing, coming back to him from the dark, shadowy

abyss of death, Michael would bleed forever just to see Selene alive and healthy once more. A

few minutes later, Michael noticed her eyes open weakly, flashing their Vampiric hue of pale

electrum blue. Selene roused slightly as Michael removed his wrist tying it off with a strip of

his torn shirt, feeling slightly lightheaded. The hybrid smiled softly down at his mate, brushing a

kiss to her forehead, whispering, "My angel, you have returned to me.." The Vampiress

pushed herself up, still suffering from heavy blood loss, but Michael's blood pumped through her

veins, giving her new strength. Selene was pulled into the safety of her mate's arms. Relief

washed over the female Vampire at the sight of her mate safe, but she quelled it, ashamed of

showing such weakness. Selene still had a hard time dealing with the volatile emotions her

mate brought out in her sometimes. He filled a place in her heart that was once filled with ice,

thanks to Viktor.. Selene scowled inwardly at the thought of her traitorous sire, but she still

loved him, always would.. But he had crushed her trust and loyalty for him when she found

out the truth.. Michael brushed a strand of silky ink black hair out of his beloved mate's face.

Selene smiled in spite of herself. The hybrid said barely above a whisper to his mate, "Please

don't ever do that to me again my love." Selene blinked heavily, still very weak from a

combination of lack of blood, her injuries, and having not fed in three days. Then the tough

former Death Dealer slumped forward in Michael's powerful arms, falling into a healing

sleep, to regenerate, exhausted from her long ordeal. After fumbling with it for a few minutes,

the hybrid zipped Selene's leather suit back up and put her thick leather corset back on, and

Michael stood up, cradling his mate to his naked chest, he opened the door quickly and ran

through the darkness, racing against the sun which would rise in a less than two hours. Taking

dark alleys and going through sewers to avoid detection, till he finally reached his apartment.

Walking up to the door, he opened it and went in, carrying his precious Selene close. All

thought of their previous argument gone as they were swiftly replaced by relief of having his

mate back.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. A bit sappy and mellow chapter, but trust me my faithful readers, there is lots of action in store for our beloved pair. I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can! I seem to have caught writers fever, expect a few more chapters quite fast. Yes its true, after I finish this fic, there will be a sequel, I am working on as we speak, but you have to wait till I am finished with this one first. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	7. Chapter 7: Allegiance

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Well this is a pretty short chapter, just wanted to thicken the plot a little.. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Michael laid his mate on their bed, Selene was in a deep regenerating sleep, letting her

wounds heal. Kissing her hair, inhaling the scent that was uniquely her. Needing to reassure

himself that his mate was really alive after tonight's events.. Michael stepped out briefly to get

a bag of blood from the refrigerator, knowing Selene would need it when the female Vampire

awoke. He put it in ice beside their bed where his mate slumbered. Sitting down beside the

bed, the hybrid looked down at Selene, her chest rose softly with slow breaths. It hitched

every once in a while, because she was still healing, but otherwise she slept pain free. The

young Vampiress slept with a stony face, even in slumber Selene hardly smiled. Michael

took a calming breath, some adrenaline coursed through his system still, leaving him slightly

energized, but he shook it off. He sat, watching over his mate, determined to protect her with

his life. Michael remembered Lucian telling him that Lycans were once the daylight guardians

of the Vampires. That is what he would be for Selene.

Her guardian..

--------------------------------------

Marcus looked at the Death Dealer, they were in the training dojo at Orgohodaz. "Selene

must be brought here safely, use whatever resources necessary, just make sure her and the

hybrid Michael are brought to us safely. Selene belongs among her people, if it had not have

been for Viktor and his bloodthirsty ways and Kraven, that traitorous bastard, Selene would

not have to go through this hell. I want her and Michael back here safe, now I have to leave

soon, so I want reports periodically, do not fail me Kahn." Kahn turned to the Elder, "I can

assure you my Lord, Selene and the hybrid will be brought back safe and unharmed, I swear

it. Safe trip to you my Lord." Lord Marcus smiled at his friend, and turned to walk out after

Kahn, then stopped and said. "Remember Kahn, I am leaving to you reign over this house

till I can make peace with the Lycans. We must make sure to clean up the rest of Viktor's

loyalists, and reform the council. Viktor's lies have tainted this coven long enough.. " Kahn

nodded to Marcus, as Kahn left to begin what needed to be done.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. Sorry this chapter so short my friends.. Some plot revealed in this chapter though. I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can! I seem to have caught writers fever, expect a few more chapters quite fast. Yes its true, after I finish this fic, there will be a sequel, I am working on as we speak, but you have to wait till I am finished with this one first. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	8. Chapter 8: Flying Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Things are starting to heat up for our favorite pair, I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Selene awoke to the sight of her mate, he was staring off into space. She looked at the clock

without getting up, it was 9:30 at night. The young female Vampire sat up slowly, her side

aching slightly, but otherwise fully regenerated. Selene saw the two gaping holes in her leather

suit. Michael was pulled from his thought when he saw his mate rouse from her Vampiric

slumber. Without looking at him she asked her mate, "How long, Michael?" The hybrid

looked at Selene, "Almost two days my love." Without another word he hugged her, and in

spite of herself the Vampiress hugged her mate back, glad he was safe. Michael kissed

Selene's nose and making her smile again.. Michael thought, (God she rarely smiles but once

or twice, I love it when she smiles..) Selene got up out of their bed and wordlessly went to her

favorite sanctuary, the shower. Michael smiled at the sight of his beautiful angel. He followed

her and the young mates shared a shower, lovingly washing each other. Washing off the dirt

and grime from the night before. Michael hugged his mate to his chest, stroking her raven hair.

Selene tucked her head under his chin, kissing softly as they washed off. Selene stepped out

toweling off, feeling much fresher after her shower. Michael dried himself and pulled some

clothes on. Selene pulled on a leather pair of pants and a black tank top, and her favorite

combat boots. The lethal Vampiress tucking her Berettas under her coat. Shrugging her

now clean, long leather coat on. Apparently Michael had it cleaned for her.. She said to

her hybrid mate, "Thank you for having my coat cleaned, it is my favorite, I hate it when it

gets dirty." Michael chuckled at his mate, she cocked and eyebrow at him, but otherwise

did nothing. The young Vampiress walked to the window, inhaling the airy scent of the ebony

landscape outside. She always loved the night. "Now would be a good time to begin your

training. You need to learn to control your abilities and power. Like when you change.."

The Vampiress said to Michael while turning to him. Michael asked skeptically, "Selene

where are we going to train.. There is not enough room in here.." Selene silenced her

handsome mate, "Come with me." The hybrid opened his mouth to protest but Selene laid

a finger against his lips then walked out onto his balcony, hopping up on the rail. Balancing

herself with ease. Michael hesitantly followed, but stopped at the rail, uttering nervously.

"Selene my love, you know, maybe we should just take the stairs.." Selene hissed impatiently,

pulling her mate up by the scruff of his black shirt setting him next to her, he had to have

Selene steady him. " Come on, it is not high." His mate said to Michael who looked down

and then gawked at Selene like she was loony. "Selene.. Six stories is just a little high.."

Selene sighed, "Michael this is not high, I have jumped from building at least ten or so stories.

This is just a little jump." Without warning Selene grasped his hand and jumped pulling her

too scared mate with her. Selene pulled her arms out like an a dark angel of death in flight.

Michael was yelling to go back up..

The Vampiress told her mate to stretch his arms out and, the hybrid reluctantly obeyed.

Then Selene landed on her feet gracefully, steadying Michael as he landed a little haphazardly.

"Just a little jump, that was suicide.." His face was drained of all possible color. Amusing

Selene as she let out a chuckle, but quickly hid it. The female Vampire said to her mate.

"Michael, you got to get used to it, it may save your life someday. Another thing you need

to train in. Consider that your first lesson." Selene told her mate, switching from mate to

warrior and teacher. Selene led the way swiftly yet silently, like a living shadow; her all black

attire concealing her quite well accept by scent. Quickly followed by Michael, walking down

the dark alley below his apartment warily.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. Sorry this chapter is so short my friends.. Just a little filler for the next one. I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can! I seem to have caught writers fever, expect a few more chapters quite fast. Yes its true, after I finish this fic, there will be a sequel, I am working on as we speak, but you have to wait till I am finished with this one first. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome To Halalhaz

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Things are beginning to heat up for our favorite pair, I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Selene walked hand-in-hand with her mate. Michael trailed behind slowly. They were

sticking to all the dark places to avoid some measure of detection from whatever may be

prowling the moonlit night. Michael's thoughts were flying.. Much like he had done earlier.

(Where are we going? Must be where we will train...) Selene tugged on her mate's hand,

signaling for him to stop. The Vampiress and her hybrid had come to a imposing building,

Selene remembered this place, it was originally a training house for the older Death Dealers,

to take the new junior Death Dealers to train and get them away from the mansion to better

teach them once in a while. But it mostly became a training ground for the more skilled Death

Dealers to hone their fierce skills in peace and quiet. This used to be a favorite place to train

for her friend Kahn and herself. Pushing back the memories with sadness. Walking up to the

heavy steel door, Selene activated the high tech key pad. It slid open and she typed in the

password given to the most skilled of the Death Dealers once they attained rank. The young

Vampire stepped in, Michael followed her closely. The lights came on automatically,

powerful sensors snapping on at their entrance. Selene turned to her beloved mate,

"Welcome to Halalhaz, which means Death House." She said, a little to his discomfort.

The name disquieted him slightly, but it was a fitting word for a place where Death Dealers

train. Michael took in his surroundings, the room reeked of battle and fighting. It was a large

room, with no windows, so as not to attract unneeded human or Lycan attention he guessed.

One of the walls were lined with deadly looking swords and hand held weapons, some

looked ancient, but well taken care of. The hybrid saw a boxing ring in one corner, and parts

of the floor were covered with mats. He saw doors in several places throughout the large

room. It was also very well kept and clean. Which did not strike him odd for Vampires,

they were very austere creatures from what he had seen in his so short time around them.

Selene turned around to face her beloved mate. "Michael, we will rest for a while, tomorrow

evening we will begin your training. For now we will stay here. It will throw the Vampires off

our trail for a little while..." Selene said full warrior mode. Michael asked his precious mate,

"Selene love, where are we going to sleep.." Selene beckoned her mate to follow her, which

he did. The Vampiress led the way through one of the doors. They stepped into a dim hallway,

it gave a relaxing atmosphere to the hallway. Exactly as it was intended to give. Selene

walked her mate down the exquisite hallway, with pictures of historic Death Dealers hanging

along the walls. Again there were no windows, so no light could get in and no one would

know Vampires were here, safer that way. Richly made expensive oak doors dotted the long

hallway. Selene stopped at a door halfway down the hall. "These are the quarters used

when we Vampires train here. There are about twelve rooms on this level. This is my one of

my rooms, we are given rooms by rank. The more prestigious and higher ranking of us were

given a suite of multiple rooms. These are my chambers." The female Vampire said pointing

to the three doors alongside the one they stood at. "They are quite extensive, I had high rank

among my fellow Vampires.." Michael could barely see a wistful look on her alabaster

features, but she quickly hid it scowling. Selene opened the door. Walking through, with her

hybrid following. Michael looked around, seeing a room fit for a queen. A luxurious canopy

bed made of solid oak. A chaise on one side and a tall armoire made of rich black ebony

wood. It was somewhat dark, knowing how Vampires liked it that way. Michael took it all

in. (You can definitely tell Selene was high ranking. A daughter of a Vampire Elder sure lives

in style.) The hybrid thought, looking at his mate lovingly. The young Vampiress turned to her

beloved mate, " I am going to find you some clothes. Stay here and relax, tomorrow there

will be no time for such things love." Then Selene turned to leave, going back down the hall.

Leaving her handsome mate to relax in her luxurious chambers.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. Sorry this chapter is so short my friends.. Just a little filler for the next one. This one was laying a little groundwork for the next few. I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can! I seem to have caught writers fever, expect a few more chapters quite fast. Yes its true, after I finish this fic, there will be a sequel, I am working on as we speak, but you have to wait till I am finished with this one first. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	10. Chapter 10: Hidden Pain In These Walls

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Things are starting to heat up for our favorite pair, I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Selene walked down the plush, dimly lit hallway. The Vampiress stopped when she saw a

picture of a certain Death Dealer.. Rigel…… A pang of sadness struck the young

Vampiress's immortal heart swiftly. The female Vampire lifted one of her hands to brush the

portrait of her dead best friend. Her memory flashed back to that night in the subway nearly

a week ago… She had seen him die right in front of her, his handsome Slavic Vampire

features being incinerated lightening fast by the Lycan's Ultraviolet rounds.. Selene shook her

head violently, forcing the emotional pain away. Selene continued walking down the long

corridor. (So many things had happened in just so few days..) The Vampiress mused with a

very sad, but partially healing soul. Coming to the door, Selene opened it and strode through,

entering the vast training room and making her way across the huge room. Stepping up to

another rich, polished oak door, Selene turned the ivory handle, venturing into the

immaculate, dim hallway of the guest area, there were the guest quarters of visiting Death

Dealers. Quickly making her way down the hall, the young Vampire found the door she

desired and typed in the password at the keypad, the door twisted the hilt of the door opening

it, walking through into a rather sumptuous room, a bit spartan compared to her luxurious

chambers, but still quite decadent. Selene stepped into the dressing area, opening the heavy

red cherry wood armoire doors with ease, Selene pulled a few articles of clothes that looked

like they would fit her beloved mate. Selene smiled slightly at the thought of Michael. With

them in hand, Selene shut the armoire, walking out the door, locking the electronic lock with

her password after the beautiful Vampire shut the door.

---------------------------------------

Michael paced nervously, he hated it when his mate was away from him, even for a few

seconds. He was so fiercely protective pf Selene, to the point of ripping any male's throat out

that even came near his beloved angel. On that though the hybrid remembered them coming

to Halalhaz not even an hour ago.. **On their way to a safer place for training, a few**

people were out perusing the late night streets, mostly teens and people who

worked the graveyard hours. A male teenager, not more than about 17,

traversed too close apparently to Selene for his comfort and Michael growled

and was about to lunge for the boy, when his mate held him firm. The teen

went white in the face and tore down the street at the murderous glare in the

hybrid's black-turning eyes. Selene hissed to her mate, " We do not harm

innocents, no matter what. Consider that another lesson." Michael nodded, a

bit embarrassed at his savage actions.Michael's ears pricked, coming out of his

meditative state at hearing the sounds of his mate's footsteps and picking up her wonderfully

unique Vampiric scent. He smiled as Selene initiated the keypad, unlocking the door and

stepping through. Only to be wrapped in the arms of her hybrid mate, he kissed her pale

temple softly, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Selene melted into his arms, nipping his neck

passionately, eliciting a feral growl, arousing her mate further. Mournfully, Selene untangled

herself from her rather enamored mate, his deliciously musky scent, laced with the smell of

his arousal washing over her. Setting the clothes down on her Victorian style canopy bed,

complete with black curtains and silky midnight blue of her bed linens. Looking up at her

ebony wood bedside table, Selene saw a picture that sent a fresh wave of unabashed pain

through her raw Vampiric soul. It was a very old photo of herself and Viktor taken shortly

after her first mission as a Death Dealer… A single crimson tear trickled down Selene's

alabaster cheek.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. A bit longer this time my friends.. Just a few little filler chapters right now. A bit of settling in in Halalhaz. I wanted to delve a little into Selene and Michael's character. I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can. It is a little hectic with finals coming and I have three projects due simultaneously. Yes its true, after I finish this fic, there will be a sequel, I am working on as we speak, but you have to wait till I am finished with this one first. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	11. Chapter 11: Darkness's Pain Encroaching

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Things are starting to heat up for our favorite pair, well emotionally anywaz, I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Michael could pick up the scent of his mate's Vampiric tears, her back was to him, he went to

touch her, but he saw the picture of Viktor and her. Rage and anger, like hot silver, ran

through his hybrid veins. Anger for the pain Viktor had caused his beloved Selene. Michael

knew the source of her pain only came with that bastard, he wanted so bad for him to still be

alive again. To be able to kill him with his bare hands and rip his sorry, evil, hated, body to

shreds!! He knew her pain was still so raw and open. Selene kept her back turned, not

wanting to show her grief. Feeling so completely empty and lost, almost numbing her. Michael

wrapped his arms around his confused and grief ridden mate. Somehow, he knew Selene

would be like this for a while, even her tough veneer could not hide such grief for so long.

Turning her around to face him, Michael held her, letting her get it out. Selene melted into his

loving arms, turning in his arms and burying her head in his neck. Crimson trails still leaking

from her beautiful chocolate eyes. Michael kissed his angel's raven black hair. Her heart-

wrenching cries slowed but did not stop, sitting on his mate's elegant bed, he settled his mate

into his arms, stroking her hair reverently. Slowly her sobs subsided, as Michael laid back

against the silk pillows, pulling his mate gently with him. The hybrid nuzzled her cheek, kissing it,

then Selene snuggled up to her mate, a rarity for her to be so overtly affectionate. Michael surely

hoped she would stay so open, not shutting down her emotions anymore. Selene whispered in a

almost ghostlike voice, " How could he, I just don't understand….." Her voice, the way it

sounded so sad and virtually empty, broke Michael's immortal heart. Michael calmly said to

his mate, tilting her lovely blood tear streaked face up to his, catching a glimpse into her chestnut

orbs, filled with a icy pain. "Because he is a bastard, he used you to do his dirty work. He

had no right to do what he has done to you Selene." The hybrid told his mate, careful not to

say Viktor's name so as not to cause his Selene more pain. Michael momentarily was blinded

by pure rage, rage at Viktor's cruelty. The hybrid wanted to drag his sorry Vampiric ass out

of his cage in hell and beat him to dust, for the pain Viktor had put his beloved Selene through.

Michael calmed instantly when he felt the soft touch of his mate's finger brushing across his

cheek. He kissed her fingers, as she laid her head on his chest, Selene's long silken eyelashes

drooping as the Vampiress drifted off to sleep. Michael having quieted her terrible demons

enough for a bit of peace to enter her weary Vampirical soul. She would still have a very long

way to travel trying to unravel her sordid emotions, and the torment of her young immortal life.

Michael contemplated his exotically beautiful angel laying on his chest. He would not sleep,

wanting to just hold Selene, to help comfort her in every possible way the hybrid could.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. A bit longer this time my friends.. Just a few little filler chapters right now. A bit of settling in in Halalhaz. I wanted to delve a little into Selene and Michael's character. Sorry if this was a little bit too sappy, but I am trying to truly convey Selene's tortured state of emotions currently. I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can. It is a little hectic with finals coming and I have three projects due simultaneously. Yes its true, after I finish this fic, there will be a sequel, I am working on as we speak, but you have to wait till I am finished with this one first. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	12. Chapter 12: Pent Up Rage

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Things are starting to heat up for our favorite pair, I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

About an hour before sunset, Selene awoke, her Vampiric heart still ached with pain, all

because of Viktor.. The young Vampiress clenched her hands into fists, her long nails

elongating and cutting deeply into her pale flesh. Her eyes went pale electrum blue, through

her rage, rolling off of her mate carefully, glancing at Michael briefly, Selene kissed hip lips.

In a fit of rage, Selene stormed out of her chambers, down to the training hall. She walked

angrily through the richly decorated hall, anger brewing like a dark storm cloud in her soul.

Turning into a smaller corridor and going down two flights of stairs, she came to a set of

heavy polished pine double doors. Punching in the code to access the private training rooms.

These were strictly for the most high ranking Death Dealers. Selene strode in, taking in the

familiar surroundings. The walls were a spartan, but had everything an immortal could

possibly want to train in or with. A perfect place for the raven haired Vampiress could vent

her raging pain. Then she made her way to the weapons room. Going to her private storage

lockers, looking through the bulletproof glass, Selene typed in her personal code, and the

Plexiglas doors slid open. The female Vampire selected one of the weapons that the

Vampiress had first learned to train with, a long, elegant, silver sword, in fact it was a very

special sword to her. Selene had kept it here for safety, because she had spent so much time

here. This place was a second home to the young Vampiress. Lifting the sword with ease,

Selene took her position, years of practice and constant training kicking in. The Death

Dealer hissed angrily and began the first steps in fencing, throwing herself into her exercises

with all her Vampiric strength, trying to vent her pent up rage and sorrow. Fighting an

invisible enemy only she could see. A man she once thought was everything to her, made her

what she, and became a father to her in every manner possible……

---------------------------------------

Michael awoke to empty arms.. Not finding a trace of his mate, but then he picked up her

scent. Sniffing madly, Michael scrambled out of bed and began to follow her intoxicating

scent. Wandering down the deserted corridor of the stunning mansion of Halalhaz, thoughts

swirling like the wind of a wild dust storm in the desert.. Mainly focused on one steely

Vampiress whom was so tough but so fragile at the same time..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. Sorry this is just a bit short. Still just a few little filler chapters right now. A bit of settling in in Halalhaz for now. I wanted to delve a little into Selene and Michael's characters, trying very hard to keep them in sinc with who they actually are. Sorry if this was a little bit too sappy, but I am trying to truly convey Selene's tortured state of emotions currently and Michael trying to cope with her. I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can. It is a little hectic with finals coming. Yes its true, after I finish this fic, there will be a sequel, I am working on as we speak, but you have to wait till I am finished with this one first. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	13. Chapter 13: Hurting Inside

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Things are starting to heat up for our favorite pair, This chapter focuses solely on Selene and her emotions. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. (Oh and the very rude and hurtful comment from a certain Shinkyou(), I realize that was your opinion. Nevertheless I did not appreciate you telling me for the sake of readers everywhere to stop writing. This is my fic not yours! Hisses) With that settled. Thanx for all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Selene parried and thrust her elegant sword with all her might. Her strength waning naught.

The Vampiress hissed in rage at her traitorous sire. Pain and anger alike leaking from her

hiss. Finally taking the sword and slashing her arm, having to get her anger out somehow, and

not knowing how. Blood dripped slowly, but the young Vampire clamped on it to stop the

flow, still seething . Laying the sword carefully aside, Selene came to the next room through a

flight of stairs, dipping slightly downward. The Death Dealer walked over to a very

seemingly death bent, obstacle course. One had to climb up about 50 feet just to get started. It

started out as a long sprinting platform, then an abrupt gap, to be jumped onto the next platform

15 feet away, then another followed it. Leaving a 50 foot drop to the ground, to a part that

was actually below the floor level. Then targets made into Lycan forms were set to bust out

and all be disarmed, bare handed. Followed by a set of hurdles to be jumped and flipped over.

Once that part was completed, a huge imperious looking, 60 foot wall came up that had to be

scaled, without aid, a challenge in its own, even when their fingernails could extend into deadly

claws. Simply because it a literally a sheer wall, hard to get a hold on.. That left a formidable

drop down the other side, a few junior Death Dealers had snapped their necks due to a

miscalculated jump. The jump down then trailed out into a huge cage, where fighting dummies

were set to spring and attack. But they were not ordinary dummies, again shaped into Lycan

forms; these were computerized to fight back, more advanced than the last training dummies, as

each were capable of strategic thinking, which meant they could fight back. The obstacle course,

or "Halal Marcius" Hungarian for Death Dance as the more junior Death Dealers named

it. Designed to test a Death Dealer to their Vampiric limits, used when a Vampire was

ready to attain higher rank, the most advanced of the Death Dealers were adepts of this very

rigorous course. Though even they still needed to be in peak form. Clenching her hands into

powerful fists, Selene vaulted up onto the tall platform with inhuman grace. Baring her

exposed porcelain white fangs, the young Vampiress let her rage build, feeding off of it. With

a hiss, Selene took a incredibly fast run, then jumped in midair. Twisting into an acrobatic

flip, she pushed her leather clad body to go farther, ending the jump in one long somersault,

landing on one knee, in a kneeling position onto the platform across from where she had made

the jump. Taking a another long quick sprint, the Death Dealer leaped, flipping head over

heels high in the air, landing onto the second platform in a diving roll nearly missing the edge, it

bit into her side, almost breaking a few ribs. Selene hissed darkly, loathing and anger pumping,

adding to her immortal strength, as her eyes changed to their pale electric blue hue. Ignoring

the searing pain from her bruised ribs, the Vampiress came to the edge of the tall steel platform.

Without a seconds hesitation, Selene opened her arms like an ascending angel of death,

nimbly stepping off the hard steel landing, plummeting downwards, landing on her feet as

gracefully as a dancer. Her bruised ribs took a beating on the way down, but she was lucky,

many young Death Dealer trainees lost their lives on this course, it was extremely dangerous

and timing was everything. Which was where the notorious name of Death Dance came

from among the junior Death Dealers. Selene remembered this course, the young Vampiress

trained here for her beginning rights as a new Death Dealer, she had run this dangerous

course before. Came out of it with a broken leg, but passed remarkably well. It had made her

beloved dark father so proud.. She remembered that night like crystal. But now, all it brought

was mostly pain. Selene looked forward, readying herself for the targets to bust out. When

the first Lycan dummy popped out, Selene round-house kicked it high in the forehead, the

force would most likely have cracked their skull if the dummy had been real. It withdrew,

Selene pounced on the second one, driving her claws into its chest, tearing parts of the stuffing

out. Then she jump kicked it and the dummy fell. The third and final Lycanthropic training

dummy came at her and Selene punched it with a swift two fisted punch, then backhanded it,

the power of her blow tearing the dummy off its hinges. Her anger at Viktor for doing what

he did to her flooding her senses, making her lose control.. With a primal Vampiric growl,

the young Vampiress dropped to her knees, inside she was slowly breaking, her iron-clad

control over her turmoil slipping..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. Sorry this took so long to put out, life has been hectic. But I made it a little longer for you guys. Still just a few little filler chapters right now. A bit of settling in in Halalhaz for now. I wanted to delve a little into Selene and Michael's characters, trying very hard to keep them in sinc with who they actually are. I am trying to truly convey Selene's tortured state of emotions currently and Michael trying to cope with her. I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can. It is a little hectic with finals coming. Yes its true, after I finish this fic, there will be a sequel, I am working on as we speak, but you have to wait till I am finished with this one first. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	14. Chapter 14: Her Soul Tearing Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Things are starting to heat up for our favorite pair, I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Thanx for all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Selene just stayed where she was, crimson tears forming in her eyes, they were still their pale

blue hue. Hatred for her beloved dark father, confusion, and then an emotion that was so rare

for Selene, guilt….. Looking at the dismembered Lycan dummy, Selene began to feel powerful

guilt. Realization slamming into her like a fully transformed Lycan. The Death Dealer had

slayed so many of them, when all along they were innocent, they did not murder her family..

Viktor did.. But she killed them with such sadistic pleasure, believing the Lycans butchered

her family like so many cattle. Selene had killed them by the scores, now innocent blood

stained her ivory hands.. Selene looked down, staring at her long, slender hands. Imagining

blood being there, covering them, Lycan blood.. Is this what she had been reduced too? With

the realization of what she had done, the female Vampire, thought to herself,( I am no better

than Viktor….. I am a murderer…). Selene began to feel a deep loathing inside of her black,

dark depths, not just for Viktor this time, not her dark father; this time it was loathing of

herself, it was crushing her, smothering her………

(I have become exactly what my beloved dark father wanted……) Selene thought darkly.

A killer, a heartless murderer……….

Selene could feel herself slipping, slowly, but still slipping away…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. Sorry so short, I wanted to make a point with Selene but did not want to demean it by dragging it out.. Still just a few little filler chapters right now. Still a bit of settling in in Halalhaz for now. I wanted to delve a little into Selene and Michael's characters, trying very hard to keep them in sinc with who they actually are. I am trying to truly convey Selene's tortured state of emotions currently and Michael trying to cope with her. I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can. It is a little hectic with finals coming. Yes its true, after I finish this fic, there will be a sequel, I am working on as we speak, but you have to wait till I am finished with this one first. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	15. Chapter 15: Losing Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Things are starting to heat up for our favorite pair, I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Thanx for all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Michael ran fast, upon having Selene's scent spike in the direction he was heading. Finally

coming to a large set of polished oak doors, Michael opened them, then ran in. It looked like a

huge training room, weapons and contraptions of fighting were everywhere. The hybrid

skidded to a stop from the sight before him. Selene was backed into a corner, blood on her

arms. She had a glazed and very lost look in her chestnut orbs, which where changing again to

their pale electrum blue. Coupled with the emotional pain he knew his mate was going

Through already. And her face smeared with Vampiric tears. His beloved angel was curled

into a corner, her arms were covered in cuts and bruises. Michael gasped lightly when he saw

Them, trying not to startle his disturbed beloved, "Selene, baby, what happened?" Michael

went to touch her arm gently, but Selene hissed and backed even farther into the corner.

Puzzled at his mate's actions. The Vampiress whispered in a completely lost and broken

voice. "I……I'm a monster…….."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. I know, another cliffhanger but it might make it worth coming back to read .. Sorry so short, I wanted to make a point with Selene but did not want to demean it by dragging it out.. Still just a few little filler chapters right now. Working through poor Selene's emotional issues. I wanted to delve a little into Selene and Michael's characters, trying very hard to keep them in sinc with who they actually are. I am trying to truly convey Selene's tortured state of emotions currently and Michael trying to cope with her. I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can. It is a little hectic with finals coming. Yes its true, after I finish this fic, there will be a sequel, I am working on as we speak, but you have to wait till I am finished with this one first. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	16. Chapter 16: Pulling From The Icy Abyss

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Enough sap in this chapter to fill a maple tree. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Thanx for all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

What Selene had just said, tore at Michael's immortal heart, rending it painfully. Michael

tried once more to touch his beloved mate, but the young Vampiress backed away from his

touch. "Selene you are not a monster my love. Please don't say such things…." The hybrid

tried to get through to her. But it was like the Vampire was dead inside, and that was

becoming heartbreakingly more true by each breath her ethereal body took.. Selene would not

listen, her eyes were their Vampiric blue, and the Vampiress bit herself on the arm, ashamed

of herself and what she had stood for, for so long... Michael stared at his beloved mate

horrified. Getting her hand away from her bared fangs as she was about to tear into her skin

again. Her mate growled sadly at her. "Stop it, Selene. You are hurting yourself.." Selene

bowed her head, limply, like an angel in prayer, but this was not a prayer, the Vampiress's

brave and tough spirit was breaking, so painfully breaking, pulling her further into the black

abyss of guilt and self-loathing.. "I don't care anymore, my pain is nothing compared to the

pain I put all those Lycans through… All the hurt, the rage, all the sadistic pleasure I took in

killing them. I was truly becoming a monster……" Michael was hurting at his angel's actions.

A single tear slipped from his light honey eyes.. Pulling Selene from the dark corner to him,

despite her protest, the hybrid held his mate tight but tenderly. Even as she fought futilely

against his superior strength desperately, pain leaking from her actions like a river. "You are

not a monster my love, I swear to you, you were never a monster. Please don't ever say that

again…" Selene gave up her useless struggling, feeling so utterly defeated and broken.

Michael was finally able to hold her, stroking her back as the female Vampire did her best to

fight the torrent of emotions flowing through her. The guilt that was tearing her apart piece-by-

piece, eating at her like sunlight would to her pale milky, skin. Michael got her to look in his

pale brown eyes, the pain he saw in her chocolate ovals sickened him with hatred for Viktor,

for he was the cause of it all. "Selene my love, it was Viktor not you who was the monster, he

lied to you, made you kill them, manipulated you like some sick toy, making you do his

disgustingly sadistic will. He tried so hard to fill you with his sick, twisted lies. All by lying to

you and pinning the blame of your noble family's demise on the Lycans.. It was he who was the

monster, not you my angel.." The hybrid kissed all the cuts and bruises on her arms and her

beautiful face lovingly, nuzzling her cool cheek with his, tenderly. To see his beloved so utterly

vulnerable and broken killed him inside. But Michael had broken through trying so hard to pull

her out of the icy caverns of suffering.. Selene looked at him sadly, as she wrapped her arms

around him. Her mate was her anchor, the only thing that kept the young Vampiress from

going over the edge. Michael held her protectively, wishing he could simply protect her from

her painful invisible demons. But he could only stand up and help her, giving Selene all his

love and support. And that was exactly what he would do. Picking his love up, cradling her

to his chest. Selene buried her face in his chest. Michael kissed her raven mane, whispering to

her with as much love as his young heart was capable of, "Remember my love, it was

Viktor not you, he is the monster. I love you with all my heart, never forget it." Selene

breathed something so soft, her voice thick with barely healing pain. Michael even with his

hybrid ears, had to strain to hear it, "Thank you for rescuing me my love."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. Sorry the last chapter was so short, I wanted to make a point with Selene but did not want to demean it by dragging it out.. This one as you can tell is longer. Still just a few little filler chapters right now. Working through poor Selene's emotional issues. I wanted to delve a little into Selene and Michael's characters, trying very hard to keep them in sinc with who they actually are. I am trying to truly convey Selene's tortured state of emotions currently and Michael trying to cope with her. I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can. It is a little hectic with finals coming. Yes its true, after I finish this fic, there will be a sequel, I am working on as we speak, but you have to wait till I am finished with this one first. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	17. Chapter 17: Letting Go & Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Selene has finally begun to heal.. But she still has a long way to go though.. (I am quite sure Michael will do anything in his power to help her. Am I right?) It will get better fast though. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Thanx for all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: UNDERWORLD: UNRATED EXTENDED CUT COMES OUT MAY 25.!!!! Get it guys, (I know all you Underworld fans out there will. I know I am, I am going the day it comes out and getting it!)

Anyways, with that news flash taken care of, on with the story…….

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Michael carried his mate out of the training room, back to her chambers. The hybrid, then set

Selene down at the wide doors to her suite at her bidding. The Vampiress numbly punched in

the pass code, letting the doors click, then Michael opened one door, holding it open for her.

Selene scowled, embarrassed at having broke down in front of Michael. The last thing her

and her mate needed was her blubbering like a little childish girl at the drop of the proverbial

hat, no matter how much pain she was in. But tonight they had reached a new level of

understanding for each other. Only enforcing their love between each other, no matter how

embarrassed the young Vampire became, one could not deny that at least. Michael could see

his mate in deep contemplation. Selene still loathed herself for her actions, but with Michael's

constant urges and pleadings, the immortal was trying to open her eyes for the possibility to

realize that maybe her love was right… Not yet ready to face Michael about her outburst, the

Vampiress walked to her armoire. Staring at it for no apparent reason, as if it was the most

important thing at the moment. Cautiously, her mate came over but kept a respectful distance,

knowing she needed to sort though her feelings and thoughts. Selene kept her leather-clad

back turned. She looked down at the cuts and bruises on her arms. (Can I ever be more

than just a dealer of death?) The raven haired Vampiress questioned in her thoughts.

Selene looked to the very old, black and white photograph of her dark father and herself. She

remembered when it was first taken and how she had promised to keep it close to her when he

first went into his long hibernation. Scowling at how happy and satisfied she looked even if she

was not smiling. Selene scowled again at the once good memories the object brought with it.

How could she have been so naive? The hybrid touched Selene's back softly, it went ram-

rod straight, "Selene it is ok to feel, do not be ashamed of tonight. I know you are hurting.

Just let it out. Don't shut it out anymore, that is how such things like you just experienced

occur sweetheart..." Selene went to the crystal framed photo on her night table and put it face

down, opening the nightstand's drawer and putting it in there. Blinking back the painful

memories shooting through her brain from doing so... Then she finally turned to meet her

mate's encouraging gaze. "Perhaps you are right my love." Touching his cheek lightly, the

young Vampire still felt so lost and a bit broken, but starting tonight, maybe she would have a

chance for redemption…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. This chapter was a little bit longer, hope it was decent. Selene is finally on the true road to recovery. Almost through the fillers for now, so the bigger plot chapters are coming fast, especially with school ending in 2 days! (YAY!!!!) I wanted to delve a little into Selene and Michael's characters, I am trying very hard to keep them in sinc with who they actually are. I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can. It is a little hectic with finals coming. Yes its true, after I finish this fic, there will be a sequel, I am working on as we speak, but you have to wait till I am finished with this one first. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	18. Chapter 18: Feuding Division

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Hope you like my version of Marcus, oh and I snuck a little surprise character in...Big plot chapter this time. Some things revealed. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Both of these ladies have helped me come so far in my writing, encouraging yet criticizing me at the same time, helping me to do better. I thank both of you greatly! Thanx for all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: UNDERWORLD: UNRATED EXTENDED CUT COMES OUT MAY 25.!!!! Get it guys, (I know all you Underworld fans out there will. I know I am, I am going the day it comes out and getting it!)

Anywaz, with that news flash taken care of, on with the story…….

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lord Marcus paced the luxurious train car. The Vampire elder was unsettled to say the

least. Everything had to go exactly as planned. It had taken a week of hard negotiation just

to get the disarrayed Lycan pack, once under Lucian's rule, to even talk, or think of starting

anything near a peace talk. For fear of it being an ambush in an attempt to demolish the rest of

their small pack. So much mistrust and feuding over the centuries had divided and pitted

Lycan and Vampire against one another. After he had been awoken somehow, the Vampire

Lord found the coven in utter chaos, he held all the truths to what was going on.. Then he

discovered he was a hybrid. Weird enough to the young immortal was that he slid easily into

that realization. Choosing to inform them, all of his new change. Some reacted with horror,

while the other Vampires accepted the new hybrid. Like Erika, the sweet Vampiress was the

one who found him, and something very special was growing between them. Then Marcus

had tried to explain the truth to the Vampires of Ordoghaz. That is when the feuding

began… A cruel line of division coursed through the Ordoghaz coven, ripping it in two, some

siding with the now deceased Viktor and his missing underling Kraven. Whom was now

being hunted like the dirty dog of a traitor he was... Some believed the truth and sided with

himself and his trusted right hand man, Kahn. And what was really bad was the terrible

feuding even between the Death Dealers… (Yet more evidence of Viktor's lies.) Lord

Marcus thought with a hiss of frustration. The thought of that bastard made him hiss even

more. And especially the way he lied to the entire coven.. Especially a certain very young

female Vampire…. From his memory, the hybrid elder knew her to be the one of the elite

Death Dealer's greatest hunter.

Selene…….

Viktor's very own dark daughter…

Informed by Kahn himself, Marcus was told that she slew Viktor with his own sword.

Which put the young Vampiress in great danger from what was left of Viktor's loyal Death

Dealers and followers.. Marcus hardly had a chance to get to know the raven-haired beauty,

but he still wanted to protect her, for some reason, like Selene was his little sister, protective..

Marcus knew not why he felt that way, the thoughtful hybrid wished he knew though.. The

Vampiric Elder had known the truth all along of her family, but Lord Viktor threatened him

with sunlight, almost killed him once, if he ever told Selene. Then Marcus had to go into his

200 year slumber, as was proper for the chain not to be broken, before anything could be said..

So now Marcus had sent out a hand-chosen team of what was left of the Vampires still loyal

to him and Kahn from among the Death Dealers, to find Selene and his ancient relative

Michael Corvin and bring them safely back…. (Hopefully Kahn is holding up well back at

Ordoghaz. Though I do not doubt his ability..) Marcus mused. "My Lord, the train has

arrived at our destination. The envoy of the Lycan clan and several others are awaiting you

outside." A kneeling Death Dealer said breaking the youngest Vampire Elder from his

thoughts. "Very well, thank you Marius. Send for Erika please." Marcus said to the still

kneeling Death Dealer. The young Vampire got up, and ordered for Lady Erika and an

escort to bring Lord Marcus down to meet the Lycan leader, "Bring Lady Erika. Ready an

escort for Lord Marcus." Clad in a richly designed black and red silk gown, Erika was

escorted out to Marcus, the baby-blood smiled at him, and he returned her gaze lovingly. A

small troop of about 3 of his hand-picked Death Dealers came from the next few train cars

and trailed behind him and Erika, guns concealed to keep hostility to a minimum, after all this

was a peace conference, not a train station shoot-out.. Running a hand through his golden

brown hair, Lord Marcus began walking down from his palatial train suite with Erika on his

arm. Coming to the door, the young hybrid Elder readied himself, looked to Erika fondly, and

then stepped off his private train with a regal and diplomatic air about him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! This was quite a different twist to what would happen following Viktor's rightful demise. What do you guys think? Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. This a somewhat long chapter.. Major plot revelation in this chapter guys. Hope it was decent. At long last, Selene is finally on the true road to recovery. I am through the fillers for now, so for now the bigger plot chapters are coming fast, especially with school ending in 2 days! (YAY!!!!) I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can. It is a little hectic with finals coming. Oh and on a final note, yes its true, after I finish this fic, there will be a sequel, I am working on as we speak, but you have to wait till I am finished with this one first. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	19. Chapter 19: Meeting Of Forces

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters, just the characters I designed... Nuff said!!

Hope you liked my version of Marcus. Big plot chapter this time, true intentions revealed. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Both of these ladies have helped me come so far in my writing, encouraging yet criticizing me at the same time, helping me to do better. I thank both of you greatly! Thanx for all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lupercius stood at the edge of the train platform, the 3 other Lycan assistants sent with him

stood close by, they were on edge and antsy. The Lycan envoy did not blame them one bit, they

were about to meet a full entourage of armed, deadly Vampires. Lupercius did not trust the

Elder and his brood of bloods. But that is what happened after nearly a century of war

between their species…

Distrust…and hatred…

The train pulled to a stop at the platform, Lupercius stood tall, waiting as Lord Marcus and

his entourage came down from his private train. The hybrid Lord stepped down from his

private train, gently holding Erika to him protectively, he could tell she was scared.. Never

having been around Lycans before.. "It is ok, they will not harm you my love.." Marcus

whispers to Erika, helping to calm the baby blood's fears. The hybrid Elder stood before

Lupercius and his small group. "You are Raze's envoy I presume?" Lord Marcus asked in a

clipped accent, keeping a protective hold on the Vampire that had stolen his heart. Lupercius

bowed diplomatically, a stern look to his followers made them do likewise. "We are ready to

escort you and your entourage to where negotiations will be held Lord Marcus." "Very

well." Marcus nodded to the young Lycan envoy. Vampire and Lycan met awkwardly, if

not a little hostile.. Such was expected, but for the sake of peace, they kept themselves in check.

The two groups of immortals readied for the journey back to the agreed place where

negotiations would begin..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! This was quite a different twist to what would happen following Viktor's rightful demise. What do you guys think? Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. I tried to keep this chapter long as well, but I could not find the words to do so... Major plot revelation in this short chapter guys. Hope it was decent. At long last, Selene is finally on the true road to recovery. I am through the fillers for now, so for now the bigger plot chapters are coming fast, especially with school being over now!!!!! (YAY!!!!) I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can. Expect new chapters a lot faster now. Oh and on a final note, yes its true, after I finish this fic, there will be a sequel, I am working on as we speak, but you have to wait till I am finished with this one first. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	20. Chapter 20: Slowing Down For A Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Finally, I made it to the big 20!! Hope you liked my version of Marcus in the last chapter. This just a little fluff chapter, and the next will be more exciting, I promise. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Both of these ladies have helped me come so far in my writing, encouraging yet criticizing me at the same time, helping me to do better. I thank both of you greatly! Thanx for all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The dark headed female Vampire stood at her bathroom door, leaning back against it,

pondering her immortal life so far. Selene stared at Michael while he slept, memorizing the

little contours of his handsome face. The Vampiress allowed herself an extremely rare

moment to just let her emotions out.. Sitting on the bed next to her slumbering mate, Selene

ran a cool finger along his cheek, tracing it softly. He did not stir, but instinctively reached for

his mate. Allowing herself to be pulled against him gently. Brushing a few stray pieces of his

shaggy brown hair out of her mate's face, Selene nuzzled his warm cheek with her nose,

breathing in his delicious scent. Banishing all thoughts of what had been going on currently for

just a few small moments, the Vampiress just enjoyed being with her mate. Michael

unconsciously held her tighter, his breaths more like a growl. (Must be in the middle of a

dream..) The female Vampire contemplated. "Enjoy your sleep my love, the days ahead will

be rough." Selene whispered, thinking of the days to come.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. I am back on Selene and Michael for now, want to focus on them for the next few chapters. This one is a little shorter than the last chapter. And I decided to let the rarer side of Selene out in this one. Hope it was decent. At long last, Selene is finally on the true road to recovery. I am through the fillers for now, so for now the bigger plot chapters are coming fast, especially with school being over now!!!!! (YAY!!!!) I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can. Expect new chapters a lot faster now. Oh and on a final note, yes its true, after I finish this fic, there will be a sequel, I am working on as we speak, but you have to wait till I am finished with this one first. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	21. Chapter 21: Always Serious

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Sorry it took so long to update my friends, putting three chapters out at one time, because they sound better that way, less confusing. Hope you liked my version of Marcus in the last chapters. This just a little fluff chapter, and the next will be more exciting, I promise. I know I have gone slightly OOC for Selene, but I am taking into consideration all the living hell and all the shit it drug with it. That is why I have wrote her this way so far. I still hope you guys like it…. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Both of these ladies have helped me come so far in my writing, encouraging yet criticizing me at the same time, helping me to do better. I thank both of you greatly! Thanx for all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Oh, and for anyone our there who thinks I might be using others work, I wont name any names, but this story is COMPLETELY MINE, plot and all except the characters!!!! Some people just do not realize how much time I am putting into this fic, try to appreciate it. I would respect you to keep such accusations to yourself or confront me!!

Anyways, sorry, just wanted to get these boundless accusations off my review list, on with the story……

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Selene awoke, looking to the clock instantly, it read 10:00 p.m. Sitting up, she roused her still-

sleeping mate. "Michael, get up, tonight we start training." The Vanpiress commanded. The

hybrid opened his eyes and rubbed them, sitting up next to Selene. Michael kissed her and

Selene gave him a tiny smile as she got up and headed to her bathroom. Walking through her

sumptuous chambers to her luxurious bathroom, the Vampiress walked in, her mate following

her. Michael drew Selene in for a kiss, soft at first, then growing more heated. "Today we

begin your training, so be ready to work hard." Selene murmured between kisses, scowling

slightly. Michael held his mate to him possessively, growling in pleasure. The hybrid pressed

his mate up against the wall, locking his fangs with hers in feral pleasure. Each dueling with

the other, until Selene broke it off. "Michael we need to focus on getting you ready.."

Selene scolded him slipping into her dark warrior mode. Michael knew that was his cue to

leave, as he left the bathroom. Selene undid the clothes she had slept in and stepped into her

shower. Allowing herself a rare moment to savor the hot water shooting down her body.

Washing everything off of her from the previous day..

------------------------------------

Michael sat on a chaise lounge, wondering why Selene always had to be so serious.. (Well

considering what she made to believe and all the hate that was pounded into her head it should

not be a surprise, you ditz..) He scolded himself. "It is still so hard to understand you

sometimes Selene.." The hybrid said to the empty bed chamber.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want to thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. This chapter was slightly heated, but just a little.. I am back on Selene and Michael for now, want to focus on them for the next few chapters. This one is a little shorter than the last chapter. And I decided to let the rarer side of Selene out in this one. Hope it was decent. At long last, Selene is finally on the true road to recovery. I am through the fillers for now, so for now the bigger plot chapters are coming fast, especially with school being over now!!!!! (YAY!!!!) I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can. Expect new chapters a lot faster now. Oh and on a final note, yes its true, after I finish this fic, there will be a sequel, I am working on as we speak, but you have to wait till I am finished with this one first. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	22. Chapter 22: Hell Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Sorry it took so long to update my friends, putting three chapters out at one time, because they sound better that way, less confusing. I know I have gone slightly OOC for Selene, but I am taking into consideration all the living hell and all the shit it drug with it. That is why I have wrote her this way so far. I still hope you guys like it…. This chapter gives us a glimpse on Michael's first day of training, I will try not to maim him too much. (Snickers) I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Both of these ladies have helped me come so far in my writing, encouraging yet criticizing me at the same time, helping me to do better. I thank both of you greatly! Thanx for all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Standing in the main training hall, Selene stood across from her mate, Michael was eager to

start. He did not want to have to fight and kill, but he knew it the inevitable, just like he had

killed that Vampire, the hybrid did not have much of a choice in the matter.. "Before I begin

teaching you how to fight, the most important thing you need to know is how to control your

change. So tonight, that is what we are going to practice." Selene said, sliding easily into

instructor mode. "Now try to change." The dark-haired Vampiress commanded him.

Michael closed his eyes obediently, focusing on transforming.

Nothing….

"Do not try so hard, it only makes it harder, just focus, but open yourself to it, frustrating

yourself could lead to an unwanted change, Similar to when Vampires or Lycans fight.

Anything can trigger it." Selene admonished sternly Michael as he tried to learn to change at

will. Exasperated, Michael was getting frustrated.. And Selene could tell. "Calm yourself

and focus Michael. Let yourself control it, do not let it control you." The Vampiress

commanded her mate again. Michael tried once again, emptying his mind and freeing it.

Finally with his eyes closed as he focused, calling the change onto him. The Vampiress

watched in carefully concealed amazement as Michael's skin began to turn the dark blue hue

of a hybrid, and then his eyes popped open, they were two pitch black orbs. His teeth elongated

into pin, razor sharp fangs and his nails on his fingers and feet turned into long deadly looking

claws. Selene would never admit it but when he changed, it scared her, his power. When he

completed his change, Michael stared at her through his black depths. Selene showed no

emotion, but the Vampiress was pleased at his achievement. But she would not let Michael

see that, he needed to be practiced at changing, he could lose his control far to easy. Scowling,

Selene said to him, "Now try to change back." Michael felt inferior under her stare like she

was treating him like an infant, but in truth, that was what he was in a way, a new hybrid

with such power at his hands, with no understanding of the immortal underworld. Michael

closed his eyes, willing himself to return to his human form, but nothing happened. Growling

he strengthened his focus. Selene hissed scoldingly, "Michael calm yourself, it will only make

it harder to change back." The hybrid pushed everything out of his mind, reigning his turbulent

inner beast back in. Finally, his form began to change, back to his human guise. Shaking

slightly, Michael looked to Selene for approval, the Vampiress held her mate's gaze as she

assessed him. In a slightly reproachful tone, Selene said, "You have much to learn."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want to thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. See, I kept Michael intact ladies.. (Chuckles) I am back on Selene and Michael for now, want to focus on them for the next few chapters. This one is a little longer than the last chapter. Hope it was decent. At long last, Selene is finally on the true road to recovery. I am through the fillers for now, so for now the bigger plot chapters are coming fast, especially with school being over now!!!!! (YAY!!!!) I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can. Expect new chapters a lot faster now. Oh and on a final note, yes its true, after I finish this fic, there will be a sequel, I am working on as we speak, but you have to wait till I am finished with this one first. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	23. Chapter 23: Ass Kicking

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Sorry it took so long to update my friends, putting three chapters out at one time, because they sound better that way, less confusing. I know I have gone slightly OOC for Selene, but I am taking into consideration all the living hell and all the shit it drug with it. That is why I have wrote her this way so far. I still hope you guys like it…. Day two for poor Michael. (Laughs) I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Both of these ladies have helped me come so far in my writing, encouraging yet criticizing me at the same time, helping me to do better. I thank both of you greatly! Thanx for all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next night Selene and Michael once again stood in the training hall, the hybrid could

already tell from his mate's rigid posture that today would be the same hell as yesterday.

"Since you are now moderately capable of controlling your change. We will move to

defensive combat. Now the first thing to learn when fighting, is how to block.. If you can

block your enemy, then you turn it around on him and attack. It takes twice the energy to

swing and miss then to hit them." Selene said to her mate as he stood in the main training

room. There were several training dummies situated around him. Selene walked up to one,

it was programmed to attack when approached. It sprung, and Selene feinted to one side and

rabbit-punched it. Stepping back quickly as it swung at her and she leapt up, grabbed onto it's

shoulders and flipped over the dummy's head, landing behind it and twisting it's neck swiftly.

Hard enough to hit the power-down mode, which was programmed to imitate an actual death

when struck fatally. It crumpled, and fell all in a few short seconds. Turning to the hybrid,

Selene put her hands on her slender hips and nodded to the dummy. "Do you understand

Michael?" "Yes, so what happens if you can't move, if you are cornered or trapped or

something?" Without warning, in one lighting quick motion, Selene grabbed him and flipped

him onto his back, hissing she said to him. "You turn their actions back on them . That is why

I am showing you this Michael." The Vampiress released her iron-tight grip on her mate's

wrist. Michael got back up on his feet, amazed at how quick she could disarm a target.

"Practice this Michael, it may save your life someday." The hybrid committed all this to

memory, smarting slightly from the Vampiress's actions. Selene and Michael continued

through the training session till almost dawn. Finally with sweat caked all over Michael,

Selene called practice for the morning and they both bedded down, drifting off to sleep in each

other's arms after a rigorous evening.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want to thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. I am back on Selene and Michael for now, want to focus on them for the next few chapters. This one is a little shorter than the last chapter. Day two of hell for Michael.. And I decided to let the rarer side of Selene out in this one. Hope it was decent. At long last, Selene is finally on the true road to recovery. I am through the fillers for now, so for now the bigger plot chapters are coming fast, especially with school being over now!!!!! (YAY!!!!) I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can. Expect new chapters a lot faster now. Oh and on a final note, yes its true, after I finish this fic, there will be a sequel, I am working on as we speak, but you have to wait till I am finished with this one first. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	24. Chapter 24: Allegiances Made

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Sorry it took so long to update my friends, I put three chapters out at one time, because they sounded better that way, less confusing, which overloaded my brain for a while.. I'm in the home stretch, two more chapter then this story will be done, I know I have gone slightly OOC for Selene, but I am taking into consideration all the living hell and all the shit it drug with it. That is why I have wrote her this way so far. I still hope you guys like it…. Michael had survived training with Selene so far.. (Laughs) I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Both of these ladies have helped me come so far in my writing, encouraging yet criticizing me at the same time, helping me to do better. I thank both of you greatly! Thanx for all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Again." Selene said scowling, Michael gawked at her through a sweaty mop of honey

colored hair. "Selene we went over this a million times." Selene only deepened her scowl

and said to him. "Michael this is important, now try again." He frowned and knew she would

not change her mind, his mate was so incredibly stubborn.. The hybrid practiced the moves

once more, burning them into his memory.. Finally Selene nodded, the only sign Michael would

get from his stoic mate.

-------------------------------

Two weeks flew by, miraculously, Selene and Michael went undetected. All the while the

Vampire and hybrid were hiding under the Coven's noses. Selene, still healing from her

emotional scars, carried on strongly with Michael's support and love. Their bond continued to

grow even more as time trickled by slowly. They continued to train ruthlessly, Selene continued

to quite literally beat the hell out of her mate, toughening him, trying to train him, much to the

hybrid's displeasure. To some degree, it was succeeding. The hybrid could now defend himself

and control his change to a point. But Selene still kicked the shit out him, he had a long way to

go.

-------------------------------

That same night, back at Ordoghaz, Kahn was reorganizing the Ordoghaz coven, Marcus had

made him the new regent, also being the head Death Dealer, the male Vampire had quite a

load on his shoulders. Though Kahn was determined to restore order to the crushed coven.

He wished Selene were back safe, back in the Coven, not having to run like some kicked

puppy.. It angered him when he learned the truth of Viktor's lies.. And what he had done to his

best friend. Still so much needed to be accomplished in the dark underworld.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. I have got a 2 more chapters to go, then the end.. I will keep spitting out chapters as fast as I can. Expect new chapters a lot faster now that school is out. Oh and on a final note, yes its true, after I finish this fic, there will be a sequel, it will be a direct continuation of this one, no time gaps or anything, straight direct. I am working on it as we speak, but you have to wait till I am finished with this one first. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	25. Chapter 25: Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Next chapter will be the last chapter of Guardian.. I truly hope you fans out there have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. I know I have gone slightly OOC for Selene, but I am taking into consideration all the living hell and all the shit it drug with it. That is why I have wrote her this way so far. I still hope you guys like it…. Michael had survived training with Selene so far.. (Laughs) I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Both of these ladies have helped me come so far in my writing, encouraging yet criticizing me at the same time, helping me to do better. I thank both of you greatly! Thanx for all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Selene awoke, looking to the clock it read only 5:30 meaning it was still light outside, annoyed

she crawled out of bed and went to shower. The Vampiress was frustrated to say the least,

Selene was sick to death of these unsettling dreams… They haunted her slumber, dreams from

all that had happened, her guilt, her still-healing pain, all of it leaked into the Vampiress's dreams.

-----------------------------

Night crept up silently.. Michael awoke to empty arms, his mate was not in bed.. Getting up,

the hybrid sniffed the air for her beautiful scent. It was coming from the bathroom. Michael

walked to the bathroom door and called to her, "Selene." The door opened to see the

Vampiress standing there in a black robe that went to her knees, wet raven hair plastered to

her skull. He knew she had not been sleeping well lately, dreams had been haunting the female

Vampire as she slumbered during the day.. That much was evident for she hardly slept and

there were dark circles starting to form under Selene's eyes. "Michael what is it?" Selene

said knocking him back into reality. "Oh.. Nothing, I just woke up and you were gone.""

Selene hid a smile at her mate's protectiveness, the Vampiress knew it was a result of their

recent mating, but her heart secretly told her also because they both loved one another. Selene

knew they would have to leave soon, they were bound to found by Marcus and the Coven, and

she did not want that to happen just yet.. "Michael we will have to go back to the apartment,

we have stayed here too long and Marcus is bound to find us if we remain here." Michael

knew Selene was right, staying here was too dangerous, just last night, Selene had spotted a

few Death Dealers wandering a little too close to this location for the Vampire's liking. "We

leave tonight, make sure to be ready." His mate said walking to the bed and picking up her

clothes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. Only one last chapter to go my friends. Then in a few days I will unleash my sequel upon you. (Evil Laughs) It will be a direct continuation of this one, no time gaps or anything, straight direct. I have a lot in store for you fans out there coming up… More to come soon!

Thanx!


	26. Chapter 26: Only The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Welcome to my last chapter of Guardian.. I truly hope you fans out there have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. I know I have gone slightly OOC for Selene, but I am taking into consideration all the living hell and all the shit it drug with it. That is why I have wrote her this way so far. I still hope you guys like it…. Michael had survived training with Selene so far.. (Laughs) I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Both of these ladies have helped me come so far in my writing, encouraging yet criticizing me at the same time, helping me to do better. I thank both of you greatly! Thanx for all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Selene stood at the entrance of Halalhaz, the Vampiress's twin Berettas settled in their

respective hip holsters. Michael was pulling his bag on, as she cautiously opened the heavy steel

door with ease. Drawing a gun, Selene stepped out, testing the air for any presence of Death

Dealers or any other threats.. So far clear, she nodded to her mate stepping down the alley.

The hybrid quickly followed. Michael instinctively took the lead, Selene scowled a little but

she knew he meant well so she followed silently. Walking down the dark alley, Selene spotted

something mysterious with her Vampiric night vision, a human lay hunched over something

drenched in blood, from the smell it was a another human obviously dead. Selene dismissed it

quietly as she walked. But what she did not see was the two mortals rise up moaning

hungrily, stalking after her and her mate.

------------------------------

Lord Marcus, Erika, and their small Vampire diplomatic team had arrived at the new Lycan

den, about 12 days ago. The den was huge, a sprawling mansion on the outskirts of Budapest.

Surrounded by a high stone wall, it seemed like a veritable fortress. The dense Hungarian

forest winded around the mansion, nestling it deeper into hiding, a perfect den for a near

decimated pack. In the new Lycan den, the Vampires and Lycans began to settle down, it

was very tense and hostile at first, and everyone constantly looked over their shoulders, but

things were beginning to seem more civilized. Marcus and Raze began to talk to, Marcus to

the Vampires and Raze to his pack of Lycans. Trying to convince the gathered immortals

peace could be reached, they were met with many protests and fights had broken out here and

there at first. But time would be needed before they could even begin peace talks. Time was

something in abundance for the immortals, but it also wasn't, this war had to be ended.

------------------------------

Outside the dark underworld,

something mysterious had been leaked from its safe containment… Creeping upon the

unsuspecting mortals and immortals of Budapest..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

TO BE CONTINUED……………….

**Okay, now for an extremely long author's note and explanation, so bare with me please.. (Hides behind pet Lycan..).**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is my first story online that I have published so please be kind, but please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. I ended with quite the mystery, did I not? I used this fic mainly for a backdrop to the upcoming sequel, reading this will help understand all that will be going on in the next installment. If you want to know what is happening, you have to read my sequel. (Evil Laughs) It should be posted in a few days. It will be a direct continuation of this one, no time gaps or anything, straight direct. I have a lot in store for you fans out there coming up. I know many of you who have been reading this story faithfully may have questions. I assure you, they will be answered in the upcoming sequel Walking Death along with a few new secrets being revealed. So be on the lookout… More to come soon!

Thanx!


	27. Thanks Guys!

Hello, this is just an opportunity to thank all my close reviewers and friends who have been kind enough to support me through this story, this was a new experience for me, first Underworld fic and first fic altogether. Was kind of nervous, I mean I did not know if a fifteen year old, could actually get the support that I got at writing something like this. Anyways, I have truly enjoyed the experience so far, thanks to all of you guys!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I would especially like to appreciate these three ladies, they have both saved my ass more than once.

****

Lady Mage: Much of my thanks goes to you girl, you have stuck with me through it all, listening to my crazy self rant and rave, giving honest opinions on everything. Helped me when I needed it, and just been a great friend! Much thanks girl!

****

Lady K2: You have been a very truthful reviewer, have been very honest with me, I really appreciate that and all the reviews and just taking time to read my little story. You have helped me come very far in my writing.

****

TearsOfAngels-xx: I want to thank you for all the constructive criticism, it has really helped. Thank you for helping.

And I want to thank all the other reviewers who took time to red this: **Shlane, siriusforeva, brainfear, Tiger Lilly - 2250, Divamercury, Morrgaine, Dirbatua, tamarack1pines, & Crow of the black flame**. Thank you guys so much, I really appreciate your reviews!!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I used this fic mainly for a backdrop to the upcoming sequel, reading this will help understand all that will be going on in the next installment. If you want to know what is happening, you have to read my sequel. (Evil Laughs) It should be posted in a few days. It will be a direct continuation of this one, no time gaps or anything, straight direct. I have a lot in store for you fans out there coming up. I know many of you who have been reading this story faithfully may have questions. I assure you, they will be answered in the upcoming sequel Walking Death along with a few new secrets being revealed. So be on the lookout… More to come soon!


End file.
